candymeow_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sakurablossomsinspring432/60 Things You Do Not Know About Alex and Anthony: Our Love Story!!!
Welcome to this short fanfic about the 60 things you do not know of this fanfic! 1. These 60 facts are completely fan-made and not considered canon in CS. 2. Read at your own risk, as this fanfic might contain some spoilers for those who haven't read this fanfic. 3. Lastly, sit back and enjoy it! ---- 1. When Anthony first met Alex, he thought that she is a girl but he is not sure about it until he cuts her hair. 2. Anthony will always prepare food for Alex. 3. Alex will always hug Anthony from his back when he is stressed, frustrated or in a bad mood and he seems to enjoy it. 4. Alex's favorite flowers are sunflowers. 5. Andrew will secretly take pictures of Anthony sleeping in a very funny way. 6. Anthony has a photo of Alex and Hannah in his wallet. He loves Alex and Hannah than any other woman on this world. 7. Anthony tends to act as a baka everytime he is around Alex. 8. During Andrew's first year in medicine, his room is very messy and full of medical books and notes. 9. Andrew tends to make Anthony his experimental of his medical procedures when he is in medical school. 10. Mrs. Lawson can always hear her older son screaming in pain while her younger son performs medical procedures that involves syringes on him. 11. Anthony gets jealous easily everytime when other men are too close to Alex. 12. Anthony will bang Alex 5-6 times in a week after they got newly married. 13. The things that Anthony cherishes the most in his life are his family, his brother and his wedding ring. 14. Alex did nothing except sleeping and walking during the final months of her pregnancy. Anthony helped her with all the household chores, even cooking. 15. Not only Alex and Hannah likes Anthony's cooking, Andrew and Mrs. Lawson like them too. 16. Aside from cooking, Anthony is fairly skilled at knitting and sewing. 17. Anthony learned some basic medical knowledge from Andrew. 18. When Hannah was a baby, she will become very quiet when Anthony holds her. 19. Anthony will help to take care of Hannah when Alex is too tired. 20. Hannah likes to sleep with her parents although she was already 6 years old at that time. 21. Anthony prepared all of Alex's favorite foods on her birthday. 22. Hannah used to be very scared of Andrew when she was little. 23. After Andrew studied medicine, he became more level-headed and mature, while retaining much of his cheerful personality. 24. When Hannah grew up, she becomes very attractive and popular among the boys in her school. 25. Then, Anthony, Hannah's overprotective father will think of a ton of ideas to get his daughter away from boys. 26. Anthony and Alex will attend the parents' day of Hannah's school no matter how busy they are. 27. Although Anthony is cold and strict on the outside, he displays a warmer and more playful side when he is around Alex. 28. Both Anthony and Andrew will become very worried and anxious when Alex and Hannah are sick, injured or in trouble. 29. The wallpaper photo of Anthony's phone is Alex in a short revealing dress. 30. Anthony likes to sleep a little longer during weekends. 31. Andrew's laugh is very high-pitched that even Anthony is scared. 32. Anthony will cover his ears up everytime Andrew laughs. 33. Alan studies accounting in uni. 34. Both Anthony and Andrew like karaoke and they will go to karaoke everytime during Andrew's day-off from the hospital. 35. Alan becomes so popular in his uni that his fans opened a fan page for him. 36. Hannah's personality is a mix of both Anthony and Alex. Her overall personality is like her mother: kind, forgivable and gentle but when angry, she has a fierce temper like her father. But similar to Anthony, she do not lose her temper easily. 37. Behind Anthony's tough-guy attitude, he is very scared of needles and injections. 38. Anthony's Facebook profile picture is him cosplaying as Kaito from Vocaloid. 39. Andrew likes to dance to the beat of the music. 40. Anthony's favorite love song is "A Thousand Years". 41. He sang this song to Alex during Valentine's Day. 42. Anthony is so deeply in love with Alex that he ignores other women who tried to flirt with him, no matter how beautiful or sexy they are. 43. Anthony has a Alex plush that he likes to hug it when sleeping. 44. Anthony's interest in cosplaying developed when he is in uni. 45. Andrew is a good whistler. He can whistle out almost every pop song. 46. Andrew is also a fan of hip hop, electropop and EDM music. 47. The first thing that Anthony returns home from work is the food prepared by Alex. 48. Like Kaito from Vocaloid, Anthony likes ice-cream and he almost exclusively eats chocolate ice-cream. 49. When Hannah was very little, she liked to climb up Anthony's back and this was the rare times Anthony laughed happily. 50. Unbeknownst to Alex, Anthony is a pro dancer, although he hates dancing. 51. He mostly dances when Andrew or somebody else forces him to dance. 52. Alex is sometimes fearful of Anthony because of his dominating nature in...well...you know... 53. Anthony still likes to play basketball even after reaching adulthood. 54. Andrew has a secret that is kept away from everyone, including his brother. That is: he secretly loves Alex and hopes to be with her. Years after Alex's marriage to his brother, he is aware that she is happy with Anthony despite still being in love with her, so he remains single. 55. Andrew hugged Alex during his graduation from medical school, and this triggered Anthony's jealousy. 56. Andrew appears cheerful and playful on outings but when he is in the hospital he works in, he becomes very fierce if things do not go right. Sometimes, he can be even fiercer than Anthony. 57. Anthony cried when Hannah was born. 58. Alan is oblivious of his talent in playing the guitar, even though his friends think he plays it very well. 59. Hannah looks like a female version of Anthony when angry. 60. Lastly, Anthony will kiss Alex every morning before he goes for work, even after they become parents. Category:Blog posts